Sango's Story Friends and Foes
by chibimiroku18
Summary: I don't know. Ok. well, Sango is stuck in modern day with all these different anime and video game characters! Its really weird but a lot of my friends have enjoyed it... so you should read it.


Sango's story

Friends and foes

Adventures I should say.

It all started the day Inuyasha pinned himself to a tree. Then a girl named Kagome came and she wanted to kiss him the first time she saw him. Ok, let me start over, because that's not true. My name is Sango. I have been traveling with 4 people. There names are, Inuyasha (half demon), Kagome (future girl), Miroku (perverted monk), and Shippo (fox demon). I also have a cat demon named Kilala.

My story starts here.

We were driving down the road when suddenly our car breaks down behind some other people's car. Me and Inuyasha start swearing in 3 different languages (Japanese, English, and Mexican). We go up to the people and ask them if they could lend us a hand or give us a ride at least, unfortunately their car has also broken down. Again me and Inuyasha start swearing. Kagome asks the men what their names are. The dude with blonde hair says that they're names are, Ed Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Roy Mustang. Roy then tells us that they're in a military force called State Alchemy. Al then says that "Ed could use alchemy to repair both cars." Al also said that he should have thought of that in the first place. We all start cracking up. So we get into liking Ed, Roy, and Al. The weird part was that both Ed and Roy start giving me that "Oh I love you" look. Then Miroku sees and puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him and says "Don't get any ideas, she's my women." Of course I start blushing (and of course Miroku gets whack on the head). Ed and Roy start to laugh secretly (wait define secretly for me). Anyway, Ed finally gets off his lazy bum and repairs the cars. We thank them and are about to leave when Ed says "Hey why don't we go to your guises place and grab a bite to eat." I said "What do you think Kagome? Can we?" Kagome said "Of course, they are new friends anyways." "Cool!" said Ed. We finally get to Kagome's house and get a bite to eat when we hear the doorbell ring downstairs (were upstairs). So Miroku goes down to answer the door. At the door is some strange looking guy with a yellow and green bandana, and yellow clothes. To Miroku he looks like a sales person. We all come rushing downstairs to see who in the world it is. When we get downstairs the man rushes up to Kagome and says "I have looked many days and many nights to find you Akane." Kagome replies "You must have the… um wrong girl… my names err… Kagome" The man replies "Oh well, sorry to bother you, but do you know the way to the Tendo Training Hall of Anything Goes Martial Arts?" Inuyasha pipes up and says "No." (very flatly I might add.) Kagome says "May I ask you your name?" "Yes." "Well what is it?" "Ryoga." "Oh, well Ryoga, before you go… do you want a bite to eat?" "No I'm sorry, I must be on my way. But I have to ask you, do you know the way to Furinkan High School?" "No, I'm sorry but I don't." "Ok, well I'm off then!" We all say good-bye to Ryoga and watch him leave. Ed then says "What a dope." Kagome says "Ed, that's not nice. You should be polite to people who don't know what the heck (the other word) their doing." Ed then replies "So technically you think he's a dope too, right?" Kagome "My point exactly." Me "Oh brother."

After about 30 min of talking about Ryoga we get another knock at the door. "Great, who could it be this time?" Roy said. Inuyasha goes to get the door. Guess who it is… Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older (and more "cough cough" matured "cough cough" ) brother. "Oh, look what the evil imp dragged in." Says Inuyasha. Oh yeah just to let you know what the evil imp is, its Sesshomaru's servant Jaken (who might I add is right behind Sesshomaru). Also behind Sesshomaru are 2 girls, one is a young 8 year old girl named Rin (who also serves Sesshomaru), and an older 18 year old girl named Kyra (who is Sesshomaru's fiancé). We are all in shock when Kyra walks in. "We haven't scene you in a while" says Miroku. "Oh, I bet the reason YOU are so shocked to see ME is because YOU never got a chance to ask ME to bear your kids. Isn't that right, Miroku?" "Whoa, wait a minute. YOU tried asking MY fiancé to bear YOUR kids! I am right, I am more of a man than you are. Why don't you ask YOUR fiancé to bear YOUR kids!" all of that is said by Sesshomaru except the part about Miroku wanting to try and ask Kyra to bear his kids. "No, YOU wait a minute. What fiancé? Oh, you mean Sango? Says Miroku. Then he also says "Yeah, you're right we are fiancés. Isn't that right Sango? You're my woman and no one, I repeat NO ONE can take you away from me." I say "Oh, yeah I guess." Miroku whispers to me "Just play along, we'll talk about it later." I think, oh great Miroku is going to say he felt jealous about Sesshomaru and Kyra.

Later comes. Me and Miroku are in our shared room (oh yeah, me and Miroku share a room. I keep my boomerang at my side all night just in case he tries anything) and we are sitting on his bed. Miroku then gets down on one knee and says "Sango, I've waited a long time for this and I have finally made up my mind about you. I have always, ever since my father died wanted to keep my family's name alive and I could only do that by marring a young beautiful woman and starting a wonderful family. So, Sango will you do the honor? Sango will you marry me?" I almost start crying, but the tears are tears of joy. I finally suck up and say "Oh, Miroku, I have always, since I got to know you, always wanted to marry you. So my answer, if that's what you're waiting for, is yes! Oh, Miroku, I love you so much, and the ring is so beautiful. Where did you get the money to pay for such a beautiful thing." Miroku says "Sango, I'm touched by your answer and wonderful words. You know what, it doesn't matter where I came up with the money, the important thing is that we ARE getting married and that we ARE going to share our dying day together, and just the whole fact that we ARE going to have a wonderful family together. Truth be tolled I never thought that you actually loved me. I love you Sango and I'll always be by your side and I will always love you, even in times that are bad, I will always love… you." I then get down on the floor with him and give him a very (VERY) long kiss (on the lips even).

We then go downstairs (I'm so exited that I'm cradled in Miroku's arms). Kagome asks "What did you two do upstairs for THAT amount of time? Sango are you all right? I mean you have NEVER been cradled in Miroku's arms while you're still conscious." I reply "Miroku and I were up there for so long because… I just got proposed to by Miroku." Everyone gasps and asks at the same time "What was your answer?" I say "Let's see… if I'm cradled in Miroku's arms… what do THINK my answer was?" Kyra, Kagome, Shippo, and Al say at the same time "Oh we're so happy for you guys." Ed says (in a disappointed voice) "Yeah… congrats." Then Sesshomaru comes over to Miroku and whispers in his ear "How did you get her to say yes?" Miroku replies "She said that her answer is yes because ever since she knew me she's loved me." Sesshomaru "You're lucky you actually have a girl." Miroku "Actually Sesshomaru, I'm quite the ladies man. The reason I chose Sango was because I love her with all my heart and soul."

Roy and Inuyasha say "This calls for a celebration!" Everyone says "Yeah, you're right… for once." Roy says in a very hyper voice "Yeah, we'll have Bud Light and cookies." Kagome says "The majority of us aren't able to drink you dimwit." Roy says "Fine then, more for me and Sesshomaru!" Kyra says "You idiot, Sesshy isn't old enough to drink either!" Roy "Fine then, more for me and Ed." Ed "You idiot, I can't drink either!" Roy "Fine, more for me myself and I."

So we are celebrating mine and Miroku's proposal when, what do you know, the door bell rings again. This time it's some people we don't know. So there are 3 people standing on the front step. We ask them what their names are. The girl with brownish redish hair says their names are: Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Kagome says "Cool, more friends!" Miroku says "Hello, let me introduce everyone. I am Miroku, this is Sango my fiancé, this is Inuyasha, this is Kagome, this Shippo, this is Sesshomaru, this is Rin, this is Jaken, and this is Kyra. So what brings you to Kagome's house?" Riku says "Yo".


End file.
